Yuri Shirakura
Yuri Shirakura is the Protagonist during the 29th Period of the series/first chapter of the 8th manga. She is a classmate of Atsuko Oota and Shun Kurosawa; the latter she has a crush on. Bio Appearance Yuri is a pretty, feminine girl known for her thin frame. She has big, gentle looking eyes with many lashes and long, curled chest-length hair worn loose with a thin portion over each shoulder. Her tuft of bangs are brushed to the right, partially tucked beneath her mouth-length forelocks. Her ears are covered by hair. Late into the story she cuts her hair to shoulder length. She is mainly seen in her school uniform, which she wears a cardigan over. Personality A popular and confident young girl, Yuri is prideful in her appears and attempts to remain humble, although it's obvious she adores the attention she gets and firmly believes that being pretty plays a big role on how well ones life is. She isn't shown to be mean, but like the other students she didn't think much of Atsuko before she changed her appearance, and she becomes hostile towards her after she indirectly steals her attention. At times she can be childish and she is extremely stubborn, and she isn't able to read people properly due to assumptions that they are shallow or superficial. As she has always been popular she isn't able to hide her vain nature when she gets competition, and the stress is shown wreaking havok on her mental state. History Yuri is used to being showered with attention due to her beautiful appearance. Humbled by everyone's attention, she observes the pictures that were recently took before winter break until a girl nobody recognizes joins the class. She expresses shock to find out it was the formally plain-looking and heavy-set Atsuko Oota, who nobody paid attention to. She became envious of the attention she receives but is sure she can improve herself so it's not a big deal. She begins skipping meals and making herself sick in order to avoid school while dieting and focusing on her exercise, but when she finally returns to school she finds out that in comparison to her 43.2kg', '''Atsuko is only ''39kg. She brushes off Atsuko when she tries speaking to her but runs into Shun, who expresses concern noticing she doesn't look well. He offers her a shoulder should she ever need it and confides that if she has to talk he wouldn't mind listening; much to her surprise. But after an incident in P.E. occurs later in the day she angrily accuses him of being a liar when he helps Atsuko to the nurses office. By now she is pushed to her limits and she runs into the girls bathroom with her cosmetics bag. Her friends can only watch in alarm when she begins cutting off her hair, cutting her nails down to bloody nubs, and lastly she stabs herself in the stomach with her scissors during her breakdown and she loses consciousness. Their screams alert a teacher and she is taken to the nurses office. A few hours pass and Yuri awakens to find Atsuko in the bed next to her. She remains bitter and refuses to speak to her until Atsuko presses her button by pointing out how alike they are. Yuri denies being anything like her but when Atsuko offers to share her "secret" she quickly reconsiders. She is horrified when Atsuko begins undoing her top to reveal a large stitch going up her chest, and she hands Yuri a card explaining that this surgeon removes organs from people. She had the procedure done over winter break, and this is why she's unable to exert much energy now. She suggests Yuri get it if she really wants to be thinner, and Yuri thinks about everything until deciding that she has no other option. Eventually, Yuri is shown to have become even thinner and is once again admired by all. She has been scouted as a model and she even hooked up with Shun, leading her to once again claim that pretty people get special attention. When her friends asked her how she did it, she claims it's a "secret". Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Females Category:Protagonists